wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zeezap Song
The Zeezap Song is a Wiggles song from Space Dancing!. Song Credits * Composed and Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by Anthony Field * Engineered by Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Published by Wiggly Tunes Songwriter Credit Differences *Wiggle Bay AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Truman *Wiggle Bay US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Truman * Space Dancing DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Greg Truman Musicians * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran) * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Brass: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Greg: Somewhere out there, amongst the stars, Voice Dispatcher: Due east of Earth, turn right at Mars. Greg: There's travelers, explorers, adventure bound, they speak a new language and make funny sounds. Zeezaps: (speaking in gibberish) Zonk Zee is the captain of the ship, he's one cool customer, Man: He's really hip. Greg: He's the envy of many, a hero to some, and his driving skills are second to none. Zeezaps: Zee zank zow. Anthony: Means "Let's be friends." Zeezaps: Zadda zup zung. Anthony: "That's "How do you do?" Zeezaps: Zacker zucker zulu. Anthony: "It's a pleasure to meet you." Zeezaps: Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: Is "Whoop-dee-doo!" Greg: This time, the captain is looking for Earth Men: So the humans can share in the Zeezap mirth Greg: And when he sees that magic blue ball, He plans to arrive there in no time at all. Zeezaps: Zee zank zow. Captain: Means "Let's be friends." Zeezaps: Zadda zup zung. Captain: Is "How do you do?" Zeezaps: Zacker zucker zulu. Captain: "It's a pleasure to meet you." Zeezaps: Zender zuper zippie! Captain: Is "Hoop-dee-doo!" Greg: But the Zeezaps don't know a human face, (with men) and the cows and the chickens seem to run the place So the Zeezaps decide to say hello, (with men) to the farm animals in the field below. Zeezaps: Zee zank zow. Anthony: Means "Let's be friends." Zeezaps: Zadda zup zung. Anthony: Well, that's "How do you do?" Zeezaps: Zacker zucker zulu. Anthony: Oh, yeah, that's "It's a pleasure to meet you." Zeezaps: Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: Well, that's "Whoop-dee-doo!" Zeezaps: Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: "Whoop-dee-doo!" Zeezaps: Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: That's "Whoop-dee-doo!" Yes, what a great language. (laughs) Category:Wiggles songs Category:Space Dancing songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Music Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Greg Truman Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes